Para sempre MINHA Mione
by quero1pizza
Summary: RoMione outra vez, porque eles são perfeitos.


**N/A: outra vez RoMione, aw cc: Adoro os dois adoro adoro adoro, são lindos um para o outro nyann! **

**Fanfic quando Rony deixa Harry e Mione no acampamento, não foi muito fiel aos fatos, é.**

**XXX**

"Querida Mione,

Acho que quando te vi pela primeira vez, já sabia que você seria a mulher da minha vida. Tão mandona, sabe-tudo, falante... Nós somos totalmente diferentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão iguais. Você me completa, me faz sentir uma alegria tão grande que eu acho que estou enlouquecendo por você. Sua presença me lembra que não sou só o Rony Weasley, o sexto filho, o ruivo, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. Você, Hermione, me enche de luz, e eu percebo que sou O Rony Weasley, um grande (homem) garoto, que eu posso tudo se você estiver comigo.

Por favor, não ria de mim. Sim, eu sou um boboca apaixonado, e tenho certeza que você no mínimo me odeia e todas as vezes que nós brigamos sua vontade é lançar um Crucio em mim.

É verdade que eu sei, não faça essa cara de espantada, Mione.

O que mais eu poderia dizer?

Hum... Ah, sim.

Tenho ciúmes de você. Estou indo embora porque sei que você merece algo bem melhor que eu. Draco também gosta de você (sim, é verdade) e é claro que Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy fica melhor que Hermione Jean Granger Weasley, ou quem sabe Harry tenha desistido de Ginny e ame você. Eu nunca suportaria te ver nos braços de outro, acho que morreria de tristeza e desgosto, me sentiria tão vazio e infeliz que poderia virar um perfeito dementador (me arrepiei agora).

Se eu te disser que no Natal do nosso quarto ano eu pedi você para o Papai Soel, Mael, Noel, sei lá, você acreditaria? Eu sempre achei essa tradição trouxa uma completa besteira, juro!, mas não custava nada tentar, é. (Há! Um velho barrigudo que trás presentes para as crianças boas no final do ano! Que piada! Se quer uma prova de que ele não existe, Fred e George nunca foram bonzinhos e sempre ganharam presentes.)

No quinto ano, eu realmente vi que você era a menina mais bonita da Grifinória, mas morria de ciúmes quando me lembrava de você e o (monocelho) Krum. Você não sabe de um terço da dor que eu senti na hora que você entrou no Salão, perfeita!, de braço dado com aquele trasgo no Baile de Inverno.

Daí, no sexto ano, com vontade de me vingar, surgiu a (argh) Lilá Brown. Até achei que tivesse esquecido você, mas quando te vi chorando no ombro de Harry... Caramba. Nunca me senti tão culpado. E passar mais tempo com a Lilá me fez pensar que era tudo besteira, sabe?

Mas não era.

E aqui estou eu, fugindo, porque não suporto mais essa dor/esse amor dentro de mim, dois lados brigando e a dor vencendo... Sou um covarde mesmo. É, eu, Ronald Bilius Weasley, o covardão, ciumento, idiota, pobre, ruivinho, um goleiro qualquer.

Só escrevi isto aqui para desabafar e te dizer que eu te amo com todas as forças do universo, muito mais que amo quadribol e comida.

Por você, eu largava um banquete inteiro e recusava uma proposta de ir para o Chudley Cannons. Eu te amo, Hermione Jean Granger, e nunca terei coragem de te falar ou até mesmo de te entregar essa carta, de modo que você nunca vai saber o que eu sinto e possivelmente se casar com Malfoy, Harry ou o (monocelho) Krum.

Escrevi isso enquanto você dormia, Harry sumiu e o Mapa do Maroto também. Você é minha vida, fique sabendo ok?

Da colher de chá insensível,

Rony.

P.S.: está linda dormindo, queria te beijar agora.

P.S. 2: eu te amo. Muito. Demais.

P.S. 3: aconteça o que acontecer, para sempre MINHA Mione."

XXX

- Mione, Mione! Venha ver! Mione! – Harry gritou para a menina, colocando a cabeça dentro da barraca.

- Harry! Que há? – Hermione correu até o amigo, que a arrastou em direção ao gramado, puxando-a pelos pulsos, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

O moreno parou e indicou uma pessoa ali, perto das árvores. Mione olhou para ela, que na verdade parecia um homem... Um homem alto, ruivo... Ruivo? _Não, não pode ser, Rony se foi_, pensou ela, olhando a carta dele em sua mão direita, com os olhos outra vez marejados.

E era ele mesmo. O próprio Rony Weasley, seus mesmos cabelos ruivos, seu mesmo sorriso, o mesmo homem que Hermione sempre amou, vindo na direção dela e de Harry.

O ruivo parou perto dos dois, as orelhas vermelhas, o sorriso encabulado.

- Hey – ele disse, notando a carta nas mãos de Mione, as lágrimas descendo pela bochecha dela. Correu para abraçá-la, fortemente, como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou, em meio às lágrimas.

- Para sempre minha Mione. – Rony sorriu.


End file.
